On the Other Side
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Nina's dead, but that doesn't stop Sibuna from wanting to get her back. Faced with a choice that could result in the end of the world, Nina has to finally make a stand as herself, not the Chosen One. Sequel to "The Ring of Osiris" and "Unwanted Allegiance". First Chapter has a summary of things you must know if you want to read without having read those.
1. Chapter 1 House of New Beginnins

Now I'm pretty sure this story is going to be fairly short, but since it's followed by a final next-gen fic… you are stuck with me yet.

For those of you just joining us, Nina died after getting stuck with her shadow in the Du'at (afterlife). Patricia and Eddie are married and had a daughter, Alice, who was born premature and saved by the goddess Isis. Besides those two things I think everything else should fall right in place in your minds.

* * *

Chapter 1

House of New Beginnings

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here." I no longer needed to turn as the cool voice of Anubis resonated inside my skull. The only person whose voice I could possibly have known better was on the other side of this Du'at veil with a fake smile plastered on his face. Time itself didn't have much meaning here in the throne room of Osiris, but I must have listened to a thousand cases by the god's side. In the beginning I'd found the recalling of people's lives and then the judging of their souls a harsh, but inspirational event. Now, however, I just saw the pain on the faces of the ones who went first.

I didn't need to imagine what the torment on their faces felt like, I lived it every day when I woke up still in this blasted palace.

"I can't believe it's been a year," I absently replied not taking my eyes off the scene unfolding before me. Originally Anubis tried to confine me to the throne room and surrounding palace 'for my own safety', but the moment I found my way to the Miller household's corner of the Du'at he knew it was useless. The only thing that hurt more than seeing the glistening faces of those I loved was not seeing them. Knowing that all the Egypt stuff died with me kept me sane. Knowing that my death made Patricia feel safe enough to keep her daughter kept me sane. Knowing that Fabian woke up every day, went to school, and lived his life kept me sane. I might be suffering for eternity away from them, but they got to live their lives as normal, human, people. They finally got the lives they always deserved, and would have had if I hadn't arrived at a British boarding school late in the year.

"What are they doing?" a quizzical god inquired. I wasn't surprised he didn't understand the concept of a birthday party; the only celebration he ever attended was a funeral. "She's far too young to be grateful that they bought her a new dress."

How do you explain gift giving at birthdays? "Alice might not understand, but her parents do. Give it a year, by the time she's two Alice will be begging for them to hand over the birthday presents early. She'll exchange one year of confusion for a hundred of joy."

"Are you upset?" the ever-worried god prompted. "That you didn't get a 20th birthday party? Because I know we don't do many parties here but…"

"I don't want to celebrate a year I never finished living," I assured him with a soft smile. For a god who spent the past 3 thousand years around the dead, Anubis sure was aware of emotions, mine especially. "Did you need me or were you just wondering where I was?" Was this guard Anubis, guilty Anubis, friend Anubis, or god Anubis I was facing? I'd learned very quickly that he had quite distinctive moods ranging from 'I'm so sorry I chose you' to 'I'm a god and I expect you to serve me even in death.'

When he answered, I knew he was in the form of crushing Anubis. (I'm not oblivious. He once said he loved me as much as he loves coffins and that's saying something.) "How's Fabian?"

"Still sleeping on Eddie's couch, but he's seemed better now that he's back in classes. I think he's finally accepted that he can't get me back…"

"Now all that's left to be done is for you to accept that you can't go back," he gently murmured sitting down beside me. Without even sparing a second thought I let my head rest on his shoulder as I'd done a hundred times over the past year. It was almost as if Anubis had a sensor for when I was feeling down and he had made it his mission to keep me company during those times.

"I've accepted that I can't go back," I quickly responded despite us both knowing that wasn't quite the truth. "It's just hard. I'm not dead enough to go to the afterlife because I still have my Ka, but I'm not alive enough for them to see me. You're good company but staying in Osiris' throne room for the rest of eternity… it's not my idea of a good time."

"You mean you don't enjoy watching hearts be weighed against a feather?"

"Was that sarcasm I detect in your voice Mr. Anubis?" I teased with a gentle shove. As much as he denied it, my company really was bringing a sense of humanity to the most distant god I'd met. (Which is actually saying something.)

Anubis smiled, but kept silent as Eddie began his speech to the assembled members of Sibuna and the few family members who hadn't been ostracized during the hasty marriage. "We've all been through a lot in the past year," I saw his eyes flicker over to the corner where Fabian sat with a fake smile. "We've all been through a lot in our lives. But if all those struggles gave me something good it was a wonderful wife and a beautiful, beautiful daughter. I don't even think a god could tear my family apart!" There were a few chuckles from those who knew nothing of my world, but only pain shone on the faces of my Sibuna friends. Eddie was trying to remind them of the good things they had, but on the approaching anniversary of my 'death' no one felt in a cheerful mood.

Yet Fabian, even in his somber depression, wasn't one to ruin a party, "For friends new and old," he proposed for a toast.

"To friends," the chorus cried, but not every voice joined in. I could have sworn I heard the cool voices of Fabian and Eddie, my boys, whisper, "To Nina."


	2. Chapter 2 House of Proposals

Chapter 2

House of Proposals

I've been possessed by evil ghosts, blood controlled by that ghost's daughter, and died, but none of those events compare to the fear I felt when Osiris and Anubis fought about me my first night in the Du'at. I don't even think the English language has words for how livid Osiris was upon Anubis explaining his invitation. I honestly thought the god was going to start the apocalypse and end the world he was so angry over his nephew's decision. (Apparently, it's not okay to invite a girl back to the throne room for dinner, never mind to live there.) Over the past few months I must have proven myself useful enough because the god has warmed up to me a bit. (I was even allowed to hold the hearts before they were weighed. Every girl's dream job!)

When Anubis finally dragged me away from where I'd been watching my friends, we headed back to the throne room in silence. Osiris was furious because apparently Anubis had missed a very important weighing while off tramping after me, but if the god blamed me he no longer said it to my face. If anything he too felt bad because the only realm in which I could exist was the Du'at. I didn't like being there any more than he liked me there, but with nowhere else to go…

"I'll just be in my room…" I murmured upon noticing the death glares the death gods were giving each other. Clearly Osiris had a few words for his distracted apprentice, and it was probably better I not stick around to be dragged into the mess. Before I could go, however, Anubis grabbed my arm rooting me to the spot.

"Actually… there was something I would like to ask you that affects Nina so she should be here for it." Okay. That did not sound good. Actually, that sounded really, really not good.

Osiris, however, didn't share my panic. He instead looked slightly amused by the teenage-like god's bold actions. "Oh really, what do you have to say then."

Looking back I know understand why Anubis bounced from each foot like a guy meeting his in-laws for the first time, but back then I was only befuddled. I could not think of a single thing Anubis might ask that pertained to me because we hadn't talked about anything. In general our conversations consisted of either "how's being dead" or "if you lived this person's miserable life what would you have done." We'd never once talked about anything important enough to risk Osiris throwing me out into the stark Du'at. (It was his palace after all.)

"Yes, Anubis, what would you like to say?" I warily pushed as if trying to remind him of the fact that I had no idea what was going on.

Anubis finally realized that he probably should have asked before bringing it up with the god, but it was too late now and he had to make his offer binding. "I would like your permission to make Nina a goddess."

If I was drinking water I would have put out the flames of Hell, but instead I just felt the god's words steal all my air. It was as if his offer was a physical blow that knocked the wind out of me. Surprise and terror swirled inside me like a tornado as my brain shut down unable to process the new information.

Osiris, who'd once been sitting back on his throne, sat forward and alert as his gaze passed from my face to Anubis'. Once it became apparent that I was too shell shocked by the revelation that that was even a possibility to talk, Osiris broke the suffocating silence for me. "You know what the other side of that would be, correct? You'd have to make the commitment 100%."

I didn't know what the god meant, but Anubis surely did. "That is possibly my greatest wish," he solemnly replied.

Osiris only released the slightest of chuckles before waving his hand, "Then don't let me stop you. The choice is Miss Martin's."

"I don't… I don't understand," I finally managed to say. "What do you mean make me a goddess… and what is the other side of the commitment!"

"Look, Nina," Anubis awkwardly began, but I wasn't going to have any of his stalling.

"No you tell me Anubis because this is your fault. What did you meant?"

"Look, it hasn't really ever been done, because it's never been possible," he quickly explained. (To be honest I think my silent fury terrified him.) "To make a mortal immortal they'd have to be in the Du'at with their Ka. Most people can't exactly do that so it's never been an option, but with you it is. I could lock your Ka up within you making you immortal, a god but… but there are rules. I could only do it under extreme circumstances."

"Circumstances like?" I prompted, but Osiris, who'd had enough of the awkward conversation answered first.

"Anubis would only be permitted to do it if you two were married."

* * *

Dun dun duuuun! Now you know why I don't have Fabina listed as a couple, because it's IMPORTANT!


	3. Chapter 3 House of Why

Let's play who's going to murder Hope first. Ready, set, go!

Ha ha you can't hurt me because then you don't get an update. On a side note I've opened a poll in my profile about who you ship Nina with (Fabian or Anubis). It' not actually going to affect the outcome of the story because I have a plan, but I am curious...

* * *

Chapter 3

House of Why

My first reaction was to slap Anubis, but I prevented myself from doing so by considering the consequences of my rash actions. Making enemies with the one person on my side wasn't the best plan of action.

Still, I did storm away leaving him to trail after me. I wished he hadn't because I just needed a minute to think. One minute Anubis was just walking me home like he did on any given day, and then next he's proposed I marry him and become a goddess. The whole reality of it was so ridiculous I couldn't help but wait for Alfie and Jerome to pop out from behind a curtain and yell "surprise."

However, Alfie and Jerome weren't coming and that was the problem. I was stuck here in an eternal limbo waiting, just waiting. For now I could watch my friends go on with their lives, but what about when they died? How could I take their hearts in my hands and measure them against a feather? How could I possibly watch as Fabian, my Fabian, moved on to the next life while I was stuck for eternity in the Du'at?

I'd spent the last year hoping, dreaming, that I'd be able to return to my home and my life, but Anubis' proposal cut me like a knife. I couldn't go back because I was dead… even I don't get to return from the dead.

Yet now it seemed I could. Anubis was offering me a chance to go back. I could be with my friends, get an education, love Fabian and have everything I ever wanted, but at what price? I'd be immortal, never aging, never dying, stagnant… and I would be married to Anubis.

Don't get me wrong, I love the guy. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go, but even before that he cared for me. I was just another Chosen One, but then I found his cup and I wore his mask. I did what thousands of my predecessors hadn't , and that made me special. Anubis came to me and helped me bring Eddie back to life. He showed me the Du'at and what I could really do. Anubis chose the path for my life, but he never made me walk down it alone. Over the past two years the god of death, someone I'd expected to be distant and cold, had helped me in every way imaginable.

So yes, I loved the guy, but I didn't know if I was in-love with him. Sure, he was attractive, not at all what you'd expect from someone depicted with a jackal head. And yes, he cared for me, but shouldn't a marriage be based on more than attraction and friendship? Isn't love more than that?

It was for Fabian and me. It is for Fabian and me. So how could I possibly accept anything less?

But how could I possibly hope for anything more? I was stuck here and if a year of searching by various gods and my friends hadn't found a way to help me yet than there probably was no help to be found. One way or another I'd never be going into the afterlife. One way or another I'd have to watch everyone I loved die. Was it not better to have a lifetime of happy memories with those you love than to watch them live their lives without you? Now that I knew there was a way I could go back across the Du'at veil and really be with them I had no other option.

"Nina, weight, let me explain," Anubis' voice was desperate as it rattled through the palace halls only seconds after I'd fled from Osiris' presence. He came prepared with excused and apologizes, but I didn't want to hear them. I didn't want him to tell me that I didn't have to do this.

Because I did, and he needed to know that. "Yes," I softly whispered cupping his face in my hands. "Yes, I'll marry you and become a goddess."

"You… you will?" If anything hurt, it was knowing that I, Nina Martin, was marrying a man who knew me so little that he was surprised I'd said yes.

"I can't keep living like this," I whispered my attention entirely focused on holding back the fighting tears. "I can't keep watching them, him, knowing that they're grieving over me. How can I let them mourn over me when I could be right there by their sides?"

"You need to understand Nina, if we do this it's irreversible. The Egyptians might have been gracious with divorces, but we gods are not. I can only make you a goddess because you are my wife. If the other gods feel like you're being unfaithful for me it won't be you they go after."

Anubis didn't need to say what he meant. If we got married and I continued to be in a relationship with Fabian, he'd be the one to end up hurt. Anubis was warning me that all I wanted was to go back to Fabian, and that I could, but I couldn't go back to being his girlfriend.

"Can I look him in the eye again?" I whispered more to convince myself than Anubis. "Can I hold Alice in my arms? Can I tell Eddie that he might have been my protector, but it's not his fault?"

I noticed a twitching smile at the corner of Anubis' lips. "As your husband I have no objections to your continued friendship with those you once knew."

With his final confirmation I held back a sob and pleaded, "Then please, marry me Anubis."


	4. Chapter 4 House of Brides

No one else seems to understand my excitement but you guys will. I opened my phone yesterday and saw that Brad Kavanagh AND Burkley Duffield followed me on Twitter… I cried of happiness. This chapter is short, but it's because I split it in two shorter ones instead of one really long one.

* * *

Chapter 4

House of Brides

"You are a foolish girl, Miss Martin."

From the corner of my mirror I caught a glimpse of Isis standing in a flowing pink dress and looking amused. "Anubis told me you'd me coming," I cooley replied not looking away from the hole I was desperately trying to squeeze my ankh earring into.

"As the patron of marriage and your soon to be aunt-in-law I wouldn't miss it for the world," the kindly goddess replied. "Besides, who else would do your hair?"

I briefly smiled while the goddess set to work on an intricate braid that reminded me a lot of Elsa's from "Frozen." (I'm dead, not living under a rock.) We worked silently for a few minutes before Isis opened her mouth and said what she came here to say. "Are you sure this is what you want, because as Anubis warned you can't just marry him and then go back to Fabian."

My hands stopped for a split second before I went back to reapplying makeup like the mention of Fabian's name didn't stab me in the heart. "I know that very well, but this is what I want. I refuse to live my death like I'm still alive."

Isis smiled sadly when she finally replied, "You know that made no sense hon, but it doesn't matter. If you're sure this is what you want then I will personally guarantee you and Anubis a happy marriage."

"Thank you… Aunt Isis."

This time, the goddess' smile was genuine, "That's exactly what you called me when you were little."

In traditional Egyptian style, my wedding ceremony was going to consist of me, and any of my guests carrying my stuff to the room Anubis and I would now share as husband and wife. Since none of my loved ones could enter the Du'at, I was fully expecting it to just be me carrying my few possessions to the other room. However, when I exited my room boxes piled high in my arms, I heard a cheerful voice greet me.

"Grams!" I cried tears of joy and surprise smudging my makeup. "How on earth are you here?"

"I'm dead, remember, and this is the palace of the dead. Perks of marrying the prince, I guess," she fondly told me. "And I'm not the only gift Anubis is giving you."

When you're raised an orphan, you sear faces into your mind without the emotional benefit. You look at a picture and know that the people in it are your mum and dad, but you don't feel it. I didn't remember my parents, but I knew who they were. I'm not like that. I might not have remembered their faces without pictures, but I felt their love anyways.

"Your Gram said you'd gotten big, but it was just so hard to picture."

How do you react to meeting your dead parents when you're also dead, about to be married, and about to become a goddess? I'm not exactly sure what the proper way is but for me I sobbed hysterically and tried to fit in a lifetime of hugs.

"Shh," my dad finally told me petting my hair. "This might be the first meeting in far too many years, but it won't be the last."

"What, what do you mean?" I asked stepping back and sniffling in an attempt to make myself look presentable. (I'm not a pretty crier.)

"Didn't Anubis tell you," Isis, who too had been busy hugging my mom, responded. "When he makes you a goddess as his wife you'll be the official weigh-er of hearts. That's death goddess territory. You'll be able to pass through all three realms."

I still wasn't exactly sure what the goddess meant, but Gram hugged me and whispered the translation in my ear, "That means you'll be able to come and visit us in the Afterlife whenever you want."

This time when I started crying again there was a beam on my face. How could Anubis be so good to me? He was not only giving me my friends while they lived, I could be with them when they died. It hurt knowing how much he loved me to do this, when I still only saw him as a friend.

"Will you please stop crying," Gram lightly chastened. "You have to go get married!"

With a blinding smile and an entourage of four, I set down the palace halls with my stuff to go and marry the kindest god in history.


	5. Chapter 5 House of I Do

Wow… now I've split it into thirds… enjoy oh and the story is T for a reason... not so much bad, but well mature

* * *

Chapter 5

House of I Do

To the modern person, Ancient Egyptian marriages are quite… boring. There is no exchange of vows, or paperwork, or anything really. All I had to do was walk down a short hallway, embrace Anubis while Horus (yes, the Horus) declared us husband and wife in front of hundreds of gods. Oh and then I had to party.

Gods should act regally, but apparently at a wedding that is forgotten. Drinks spilt, toasts were lifted, and a hundred gods in all shapes and forms begged Anubis to have a dance with me his "lovely bride." Considering it unwise to make me enemies before I was immortal, Anubis (to my dismay) continuously said yes.

When he finally got me back, my feet hurt, and I felt slightly violated, but still elated. Sure, I'd just married a man I didn't love, but I'd also just met my parents. Fair is fair.

"Thank god that is over," I chuckled while he too pulled me into a waltz.

"I know, it was painful seeing all them fawn over the most beautiful woman at this party, not that it's surprising." Anubis meant his words as an honest compliment, but I missed a beat thinking about how unfair it was to him that he loved me different from how I loved him. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless," he conceded upon seeing my face. "For now, let's think nothing of reasons and only of the music."

"Thank you," I told him realizing that I'd never actually said it. "I don't deserve this. You could have just left me in the Du'at to be eaten or something. "

"You were my responsibility, my Chosen One. It would have been wrong," he casually stated be fore adding a bit of teasing to his tone. "Besides, I could never have watched you be eaten."

"Still, you didn't have to marry me. It was very kind of you."

Anubis stopped dancing and looked me in the eyes when he responded, "Nina, I wanted to marry you because I love you… and I know you don't feel the same way but maybe, someday, you will and when that day comes you'll already be mine."

The sincerity behind the god's words covered me with a queasy sense of nausea. I'd always known he loved me, but it was just really sinking in now that we were married. Husband and wife. Irreversible union and all. I was stuck with Anubis even though I didn't love him and my only option of true happiness was to learn how to love him.

"I'm sorry," he quickly responded after realizing the weight of his words. "Why don't you go and get some sleep while I try to get everyone to leave. Tomorrow is a big day, the day you become forever."

Grateful to disappear, I found myself quickly in my new bathroom throwing up all the delightful foods I'd just indulged. Panic gripped my stomach as I realized the influence of my rash decision. I was married, married, and never even turned 20! And not only was I married I was married to a god that I didn't love and tomorrow… tomorrow I was going to become a goddess! This was completely out of hand! What on earth had I done!

"I'm sorry I missed the party. Hanet was having a hard time tracking down my soul." I'd thought I cried myself dry, but the woman standing in front of me quickly proved me wrong.

She was about 60 years younger than I ever knew her, but I recognized her none-the-less from the picture encased in my locket that started all this madness. "Sarah," I whispered with a choking sob. "God Sarah I missed you so much."

"I know you did child," she told me giving me a tight hug. "And I'm so sorry that I was too far gone to be of much use to you in my life."

"No," I told her with a sniffle. "You were absolutely brilliant."

Sarah smiled kindly, but shook her head. "I was senile, but I'm glad I helped you in every way I could. It wasn't until death that I knew our true relation, but I'm very glad I got to know my great-granddaughter even if I never knew my daughter."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just hugged her tight. When I'd come to England everything was so confusing and everyone so mean, but then there was Sarah. She rarely made sense, but she'd helped me find my path. And even after her death she helped me through dreams and a dollhouse. I was so grateful to her, I couldn't even form words.

"I have to go," she told me far too soon. "But don't worry. We'll meet again, when you're a goddess."

"What have I done Sarah, agreeing to this?" If anyone understood bad relationships it would be Sarah. After all, she had a kid with Rufus.

"You did what you thought was right, and now you have to make the best of it," she told me with kindness, but honesty. "Anubis is a good man, better than any I ever knew. Make sure he understands your feelings and you his so you can work together to make this work."

"Thank you," I told the fading woman. "For everything."

She never got to respond, but I felt her reply in my heart and I breathed a little easier as I slipped off my dress.


	6. Chapter 6 House of Married

Wow. Good thing I split this up or that would have been a REALLY long chapter... so here you go and don't forget, it is a "T" story.

* * *

Chapter 6

House of Married

I am just going to believe Anubis has horrible timing, because any other explanation for why he picked that exact moment to enter our room was disturbing.

Like a deer in headlights, my whole body rooted to the floor when I realized Anubis was here and I had nothing on but a thin lace bra and none too flattering underwear. He too stood shocked, but he quickly tried to divert his eyes so I could jump into the bathroom with a pair of pajamas.

On the other side of the door I felt like throwing up again. Of all the things I'd been freaking out about this was the only thing that never crossed my mind.

Anubis and I were married.

Married people had se… relations.

Great, just great. I'm married and can't even say the word. That is how in over my head I am.

But that's what marriage was originally all about. Having kids. Is that what Anubis expected of me because I couldn't…

"Nina, are you dressed?" I hear Anubis ask with a soft knock. "Because I think we need to talk about this."

"I'll be out in a minute," I called back while I tried to calm my breathing. I didn't want Anubis to know the extreme anxiety that was swirling within me as I tried to figure out what to do next.

_He said talk, Nina. _I reminded myself. _Not cover you with his body and make you bear his children. Just go outside and see what he has to say. Have a reasonable discussion like a married couple does. Sarah said it was all about communication and telling Anubis how I felt. I can do this._

With a vanishing sense of maturity and calm, I opened the door to face my husband, alone, for the first time ever.

Anubis sat up in bed a loose tee standing stark against his black hair (that was really starting to get long.) He too looked nervous, but when I casually slid into bed besides him I realized he was more covered than me in my shorts and tank top. (What? There is a reason they say it's hot in Hell.)

"I should have knocked before coming in," he finally admitted breaking the heavy layer of silence between us. "I didn't think, it was just a habit."

"It's your room and has been yours alone for a few thousand years. I completely understand," and I did, but that didn't mean I wasn't thoroughly embarrassed and flustered.

Once again the silence grew between us until Anubis turned on his side so he was looking right at me. "Are you a virgin, Nina?"

That was probably the most mortifying moment of my life (or death, whatever), but as my husband he does deserve an answer. (Maybe if I keep repeating husband it will sink in what exactly I just did in a scrappy white gown I found lying around.)

"Because I am," he confessed before chuckling. "And they make movies about the 40 year old virgin, never mind 4,000."

"So how come you never…" it probably was a stupid thing to ask, but to my modern mind it seemed crazed to be that old and never 'slip up'.

"It's different for us gods I guess," he decided with a shrug. "I mean you have married couples of course like Isis and Osiris, but sex out of wedlock being okay is a very modern idea. Before it just wasn't done, not for us gods especially. Besides," he finished with a light chuckle. "Who wants to do it with the dog headed kid?"

Dog head? I mean I knew Anubis was depicted like that often, but it was only because of his mask. I looked like a dog too wearing it. (Not really, but just as much as he did.) "You're kidding, right? You used to go on dates wearing your mask?"

Now it was Anubis' turn to compress his forehead in confusion, "Nina, do you not see a man's body and a dog's head when you look at me?"

I didn't think gods could get drunk, but maybe Anubis had been celebrating a bit too much. "No. I see you, black hair, light skin, black eyes, just you."

At this point I knew Anubis had to be drunk, because he started laughing hysterically. "You see me like a normal boy?"

"Of course I do! Now cut it out, it's not funny," I told him with a stern shake. I really did not appreciate being laughed at by my new husband.

"But it is funny Nina. Don't you see? Gods don't have real bodies, especially in the Du'at. I mean we do, but we don't. You see what you want to see… what you expect to see. The Egyptians thought we were the combination of man and nature, so we all got animal heads. You see an attractive boy your own age. It's hilarious."

"Whoever said you looked attractive," I teased despite him being right. The only person I'd ever met more gorgeous than Anubis, was Fabian.

When we settled down this time, the silence was no longer awkward, but the air grew heavy when I spoke, "Yes."

"Yes I'm gorgeous?" Anubis wrongly assumed with an elated voice.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin," I clarified while self consciously crossing my legs. "I mean Fabian and I talked about it once, but we were trying to be careful with the whole kid thing."

"You were worried about getting pregnant?" Anubis sounded surprised at first, but then he relented. "I guess that makes sense after what happened with Patricia and Eddie."

It wasn't lying if I didn't correct Anubis' false assumption, but it still wasn't something I could live with. "Not so much getting pregnant as…let's face it. KT and I are the only ones who have the bloodline of Amnertis and I have Asim's blood too. We didn't want our kid to have to deal with being the Chosen One or the Osirian, so we just agreed not to rush into things." I knew Anubis would feel bad, after all, he picked the Chosen One; he picked me as a Chosen One. The guy must feel a bit insulted that I hated my destiny. But I couldn't make myself fall in love with Anubis, so the least I could do was be honest with him. Fully and completely honest.

"I know you'd think I'd be mad, but I do understand that. I didn't get to pick my destiny either, and being a death god isn't the most glamorous position. I guess it's better than my dad who's the god of Evil, but it's still not fun." I'd never really thought much about it, but Anubis was Set's, the god of Evil and chaos, son. I couldn't imagine that had made him real popular on the playground, and then he was stuck here in the Du'at with dead people for thousands of years. It was enough to make anyone mad.

The stress of the day was finally starting to get to me, and I was close to sleep by the time Anubis spoke again. "I know you don't like to think about it and I know you're not comfortable with the idea of you and me. I just want you to know that it is your decision. I will go exactly as far as you want me to, but no farther because I respect that this is harder on you than on me. If you want to, some day, go there, we can. You could have kids with me and never have to worry about them because they'd be immortal. All I ask of you in return is that you give me a chance. Don't let your mind keep your heart from loving me if that's what it wants. Just do that and this can go at the exact speed you feel comfortable with."

Without even realizing it, what Anubis was alerting me to what had already begun to happen. I was so focused on getting back to Fabian, who I loved, that I'd convinced myself I could not love anyone else. Fabian would always be my first love, and my best friend, but it was impossible for us to be together now and I needed to accept that and let myself try to love Anubis, who would always be my husband

"If you want, we could start with you kissing me," I tentatively suggested to the surprise of a beaming god who did just that.

* * *

See, not hot and heavy at all, just a boat load of second hand embarrassment... Don't forget to vote on who you want Nina with-Fabian or Anubis... it probably won't change the plan, but you never know.


	7. Chapter 7 House of Forever

So my internet wasn't working and I have 3 full chapters written so I'll be posting them every hour or so...

* * *

Chapter 7

House of Forever

"Nina." Anubis' panicking voice broke my deep slumber. "Nina we have a problem."

_Great. _I thought to myself as I sat up wiping the crust from my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Look, don't get mad," he began while sitting down on the bed next to me. "Because I just didn't tell you because it was never supposed to be a problem."

I couldn't exactly follow Anubis' direction of 'don't get mad', when his tone clearly said I should be mad. "What did you never tell me?"

"Making you immortal is easy. All I have to do is lock your Ka in your body while we're here in the Du'at. The thing is it has to be witnessed by Horus, as the current king, and three parts of Ra as the former king. I had invited Khepri, Khunum, and Amun because you're friends with Elena and Nile and Amun is pretty even tempered, but last night Amun got in a fight with Horus and now… now Raet is coming as the third Ra representative…"

Dread spread down my spine as my drowsy brain processed Anubis' words. Raet-Tawny, the goddess who despised me, who caused me to be stuck here in the first place, was going to be there. How could my luck possibly be this bad?

Oh wait. Because I'm Nina Martin and I don't get breaks.

"Look, maybe it's not such a bad thing," Anubis suggested with a single shoulder shrug. "I mean she's not going to be able to hurt you with everyone else around, and then once it's done she'll know that you really did win 100%."

I wanted to speak up and say that I didn't win. I didn't want to be a goddess, and I wouldn't have to be if it wasn't for Raet. I hated her more than I ever hated Rufus, and now I had to see her again.

But I was done hurting Anubis by reminding him that I didn't want this, so I just plastered a smile on my face, "You're right. I won't let her brother me. Let's do this."

Where my wedding gown was just something I found lying around the palace, Anubis had put much thought into what I'd wear to become immortal. He'd rushed me a golden satin gown that just brushed the floor in the back and was a little bit higher in the front and also found an ankh hairpiece that I tied gently in my curled locks. From the quick glance I got of myself in the mirror I really did look like the celestial goddess I was about to become.

Butterflies didn't just sit in my stomach; they flew against it trying to get out. Yesterday I'd been nervous about marrying Anubis, because a marriage lasts forever, but today… after today I'd last for eternity. I'd never age, I'd never die, and I'd never get to go back to being human.

I'd met many people in my life who wished they could live forever, but I was never one of them. It's funny how the ones who want something the least always seem to be the ones who end up with it.

"You okay?" Anubis prompted upon seeing my screwed up face. Not trusting myself to speak I nodded my head and let my hand slide into his open one. We walked silently to the throne room where Anubis had planned the ceremony to take place, leaving me too much time to remember the consequences of what I was doing.

It didn't matter though. What I was doing was nothing I wanted, but my other options were worse. Anubis too must have realized my shift in emotion, because once we reached the door he stopped me for a second. "It will be okay," he finally whispered before planting a gentle kiss on the crown of my head. "Everything will be okay."

The throne room of Osiris looked just like it had for the past year, but I noticed a slight difference. Osiris' giant throne still sat in the center, but there was a new, smaller seat on the other side of the room next to Anubis'. It made sense after all, that I had a throne of my own… last night when I married I became the 3rd most important in the Afterlife. That didn't make me any less surprised though to see tangible proof of what I knew.

But, it still was nice of Anubis to think to get me my own special place.

Anubis had gone over the process with me a hundred times in the past few days, so it felt natural (as possible) when I cheerfully welcomed the gods with a curtsy. It was nice to see the little wink from Elena and Nile, but even better to see the scowl on Raet's face. She was beyond furious that I was now becoming a goddess while she had to hide in the shadows; maybe it was good that Amun couldn't come. It felt sweet to know she thought I was happy even if I wasn't.

After greeting my witness' I stood in front of my new throne as Anubis had directed and waited for the process to begin.

I didn't know much Egyptian, which is kind of pitiful considering what I was about to become, but still not unreasonable. Ancient Egyptian is hard to learn, and according to Anubis once I was a goddess I wouldn't need to learn because I'd just know it. However, since I wasn't immortal now I had no idea what Anubis was chanting. All I knew was his steady hand over my pounding heart and the deep rhythmic breaths I was taking.

Seconds passed, then minutes. I had no idea how long this was going to take because it had never been done before, but after the second hour passed I was starting to panic. Anubis was trying to keep his face even, but he too seemed surprised that it was taking this long. My heart was pounding on the chest cavity as if trying to escape when suddenly I felt no beat and I collapsed into Anubis' arms.


	8. Chapter 8 House of Family

Chapter 8

House of Family

You spend the majority of your life unaware of your heartbeat. It's constantly going, constantly there, but you don't feel it any more than you feel your hair follicles. They're just there.

Until it isn't.

I awoke back in my bed, Anubis lying with his eyes shut besides me. I knew it was done because I felt exactly the same, minus one thing- my heart was no longer beating.

Anubis must not have been asleep, because just the slightest movement on my part had his eyes jump open. I quickly found myself lying on my side the only thing in my line of vision his night eyes and crooked smile. "You're awake."

"Have I been out long?" I questioned rubbing my face with my hands so I could break the staring contest without it being obvious.

"A few hours, that's all. I actually expected it to be longer the way you passed out." The worry in his voice was apparent, and once again it set the butterflies in my stomach on edge. I did not deserve him.

"Well, I guess my body wasn't used to the lack of heart beat," I joked feebly. "It feels so weird…I mean my mind says you can't be alive without a heartbeat, but my body seems to disagree."

"That's immortality for you," Anubis answered with the slightest head bob.

Immortality. I'd known it was coming, but my mind still didn't fully believe that I was now incapable of dying. I could be shot, I could be stabbed, but it wouldn't hurt me. I was invulnerable and infinite.

And, to my great surprise, it kind of felt nice.

"I guess I have responsibilities now," I commented lightly. "Princess of the Afterlife and all."

Anubis chuckled, "Not really. You've seen how often I actually show up to my job. You're free to do as you please."

He meant I was free to go to Fabian, to my friends, but now I was terrified. Going back to them meant explaining where I was and how I came back. Going back to them means explaining that I'm no longer human… and it meant looking Fabian in the eye and telling him that we can't ever be together again.

"Or you could stay here and weigh a few hearts," Anubis suggested realizing my hesitation. "Like I said it's up to you."

"No," I firmly whispered. "I need to go I just…. I just don't know what I'm going to tell them."

Anubis bit his lip while lulling the situation over in his mind. Finally he settled on this advice, "You could start by telling them the truth."

* * *

I could see the edges of the Du'at again.

Like little green waves the edges around downtown Liverpool were apparent. All I needed to do was pull one back and I'd be there, back, amongst the living.

Fabian would hate me for it, but that was probably good. He needed to start hating me if he was to stop loving me, so when I found the corner to pull back it was the one closest to Eddie and Patricia's driveway.

It was Sunday and the car parked out front promised me they were home. I was still unsure what I was going to say when I rang the doorbell.

"Who do you think that could be?" I heard Eddie's gruff voice ask over the TV.

"Probably some telemarketer or something," Patricia replied, obviously annoyed. "Take Alice while I go give them a piece of my mind."

"Be nice, yacker!" Eddie called second before the door opened on my face.

"Whatever it is you're selling we're not…" Patricia's face went slack when she saw me, her dead best friend, standing on the steps with skinny jeans and a tee shirt she gave me. "Ni… Nina?" she muttered bringing a hand up to her quickly tearing face. "I don't understand… is that really you? How is this possible?"

"Do you really still have to ask that question?" In all our years together there was one thing we members of Sibuna learned-anything was possible.

"Who is it?" Eddie, who was walking with a little Alice toddling at his feet, asked coming around the corner. When he saw it was me, he literally began running and swooped me up in a tightest hug. "I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead," he whispered in my ear.

I was too overcome by my tears to do much else but blubber, but when I finally calmed down enough to come inside it was Alice's reaction that surprised me the most. "I know you! You're the girl in my room," she babbled.

Shock stopped me in my tracks. I'd heard her many times telling her parents about 'the girl in my room', but it never crossed my mind that she meant me. I mean I was always in her room, but on the other side of the Du'at. She shouldn't be able to see me… but maybe things are different for little kids. Sometimes before our brains say things aren't real we see the things that really are.

"Alice, this is Aunty Nina a friend of mommy and daddy," a beaming Eddie told the little girl swooping her up in his arms. "She was there when you were born."

"She's the girl in my room!" the toddler squealed as she moved around in her dad's arms causing me to laugh for the first time in far too long.

"I actually think I know what she's talking about, but why don't we sit down because it's a really long story."

At first, Eddie and Patricia didn't believe me, but eventually they came to understand that I couldn't make up a story quite this insane. Eventually Eddie decided to break the awkward silence, "You know that was a really stupid thing to do, right. Marrying Anubis and becoming a goddess just so you could come back!"

I was about to tell Eddie that he didn't understand what it was like being stuck on the other side alone, but to my surprise Patricia beat me to it. "I think Nina would only have done it if it was her only option. You should be grateful. She gave up Fabian so she could keep you from feeling guilty."

"Who gave me up?"


	9. Chapter 9 House of Together

Very short chapter, but this is probably the hardest thing I've ever written in my life.

* * *

Chapter 9

House of Together

The bag in Fabian's arms fell to the ground like it held an elephant when his eyes caught me. All the pain of a year's separation evaporated in the one moment when two lost souls found themselves again.

"Nina."

It was my name, but when it came off Fabian's lips, it was so much more. It was a vow, a promise. It was a thousand secret kisses. It was every lie, ever tear, every laugh bundled into one.

It was our love in a single word.

Fabian's arms quickly found their way around my thinning body. There wasn't an inch of space between us as he attempted to pull me in for a kiss…. And I had to pull back.

"Nina what's wrong?" he asked when I tumbled back on the coach after tripping over his leg. "What did I do wrong?"

"Fabian… there's something you need to know," I heard Eddie begin as I buried my puffy red face in my hands. How could I ever have thought that this would be better than complete separation? I'd convinced myself that I could be around Fabian without loving him fully and completely, but I was wrong. I'd just cast myself into a world of hell and I couldn't break free.

Helpless fury filled Fabian's voice as he pressed to know what was wrong. Eddie went to answer, but this was my mistake and it was my place to tell him. "We can't do that anymore," I told him with a sniffle. "It will get you killed."

"It will get me killed?" he repeated with an awkward laugh. "Killed by who? Nina you're being ridiculous! What happened?"

"I'm married Fabian." There was no other way to say it than simply. He needed to know the truth before some god punished him as a home wrecker. "I had to marry Anubis to come back."

Fabian's wide grin at my return disappeared from his face. "You're kidding, right. I mean you're not actually…"

"She's not lying." My face was too buried in a pillow of grief for me to see him, but I'd recognize Anubis' voice anywhere. He must have been waiting just on the other side of the Du'at knowing I'd need him before even I knew. "She was trapped in the Du'at and miserable."

"And you thought you could make her happy?" Fabian growled. My head flew up as I realized this was a new Fabian; he'd lost me and now he wasn't quite the same.

"Fabian, calm down," Eddie, who too seemed worried by the boy's behavior, called. "I'm sure Anubis was just trying to help. Can't you see? He brought Nina back to life! He brought her back to us."

"And I'm sure he did it out of the goodness of his heart," Fabian spat back sitting down on the couch besides Eddie. "Face it Anubis has wanted Nina for years and this was the way he could convince her."

"I'm still here!" I cried his words stinging. "And he didn't do this to 'get me'. He did this because he loves me enough that he couldn't just sit by and let me be miserable! He gave me the option and I chose it. It was my choice."

"And you chose him," Fabian's voice was almost a whisper when he said the words that brought me to my knees in front of him. I needed Fabian, my Fabian, to understand the situation I was in and why i made my choice.

Clamping his hands in mine, I spoke only to him ignoring my husband and my friends surrounding us. "I chose you. Every day for the past year I've been by your side watching you cry and struggle. Everyday I've wondered how I could get back to you. All I ever wanted was to talk to you one last time, and because of Anubis I can."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be by my side everyday for the rest of my life," Fabian confessed not looking at me in the eye.

"And I can be," I promised him with a small smile. "I can spend every day with you in this life and the next."

"But not as my wife," he whispered sadly.

I lifted his face in my hands so he had to look at me. "Not as your wife, no. But I can be here as your best friend. Can't that be enough?"

"Does it have to be?" He wondered aloud looking between Anubis and me.

This time, it was Anubis who answered sadly, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10 House of Friends

Chapter 10

House of Friends

"So are you really a goddess now?" Eddie, who seemed to think that was the coolest thing ever, asked over lunch.

"I guess," I answered with a shrug. "I mean technically yeah, but I don't really feel any different besides the heart not beating."

Fabian spit his drink across the table, "Your heart isn't beating?" I shook my head and placed his hand over my immobile heart. After a few seconds too long with his hand in an… inopportune place, Anubis, who'd been sitting in the booth corner next to me silent, cleared his throat. Scowling at the obvious show of possession, Fabian spoke again. "That's not right." (I wasn't quite sure which thing he thought was wrong, but Anubis decided for me.)

"I don't have a heart beat either if any of you want to feel me up too," Anubis pointed out causing me to kick him.

"Pardon his manners," I begged with a shrug. "He hasn't taken human form in… well ever and the dead tend to be rude once they realize sins don't count for much."

"Well this is awkward," Eddie declared with a gauche laugh. "So, Fabian, why don't you tell Nina what you've been up to the past year." It was a clear attempt to redirect the conversation, but, being me, I couldn't help but blush causing Anubis to laugh. "What's so funny you two?"

"Well, I kind of already know what you've been up to the past year. All of you. There's not much to do in the Du'at and… well I spent most of my time watching you."

"So when I was yelling into thin air screaming at the Universe and cursing every god you've ever come in contact with…" a flustered Fabian reluctantly suggested causing me to nod. Yup I'd heard it.

"We heard it too, mind you," Anubis recalled as he held up a single finger. (No not the middle one you disgusting minded person.) "You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed."

Fabian opened his mouth to snap something in reply, but he eventually decided against it. Still, the words he meant to say were clear; Fabian was hoping one of the gods would kill him so we'd be together.

"I forgot to tell you!" Patricia cried suddenly with a clap of her hands. Quickly she pulled out a random Macbook knocking plates and glasses as she went. "So every week we have been having Sibuna meetings 5 PM on Sundays, we even enlisted Justin and Elizabeth in our search of a way to bring you back. We're all spread out now so we've been doing it over Skype but… I figure there are a few people who'd like to talk to you." Without a second to prepare myself, the screen divided into fours and the shocked faces of my high school and college friends appeared.

"NIIIIINS!" Amber, who came out of shock first, cried. "Nina's alive!"

"Hi Amber," I told her as the cascade of tears began again. (I really needed to get a grip on my emotions.) "Alfie, KT, Elizabeth, Justin. I missed you all so much."

"You missed us," Amber squeaked again. "Nina Martin you're the one who died on us!" (Leave it to Amber to make that sound so… selfish) "I'm going to fly into that country of yours just to come and give you a hug."

"That's a bit excessive, don't you think Amber?" Alfie gladly chastised. "I'm really glad you're okay Nina, but I have class in a few so I've got to go."

"We have finals tomorrow too," Elizabeth pointed out with a knowing smile. "But I have a question first. When Elena and Nile said they were going to your wedding… were they kidding?"

"WEDDING!" Amber cried like she'd just heard I got married while I was dead. (Oh, wait.) "NINA MARTIN DON'T TELL ME YOU MARRIED FABIAN WITHOUT INVITING ME!"

Silence fell upon those at the table and abroad before I confessed, "No. I didn't marry Fabian."

"Thank God because you know I have to plan everything when you do get married," Amber, who missed the sadness in my tone, continued.

"No I did not marry Fabian," I corrected cutting her off. "Amber, it's really hard to explain…"

"She didn't marry Fabian because she had to marry me," Anubis muttered for what seemed like the hundreth time. "Nice to finally talk to you Miss Millington, Nina constantly mentions you and how you named your little group after me."

"I have no idea what's going on," the girl replied with a few extra blinks. "But to whoever you are Mr. I-broke-up-Fabina know I'm coming to kill you and that I did not name Sibuna after you. I named Sibuna after the god Anubis because it's his name backwards."

"Exactly," he told her with a snorting laugh and a nod. "You named it after me. I'm Anubis."

"NINA MARTIN DID YOU MARRY A 4,000 YEAR OLD GOD OF THE DEAD!" If Amber was furious before, she was deadly now. "HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"She didn't really have much choice," Elena, who'd pushed a silent (I know shocker) Elizabeth from the screen and replaced her, said. "Hi, god here figured this wasn't a real party without me. Hi great-great-grandson and wife, nice to see you again."

"Hey Elena," I told her with a smile. The god had originally terrified me when I arrived in Egypt, but as my only touchstone to life out of the Du'at while I was imprisoned we'd actually grown pretty close.

"Nice to see you conscious. Glad to know Raet didn't get the last laugh. You feeling better because you looked pretty sick last week."

Last week? She'd just seen me at the ceremony this morning, so why was she talking about me looking sick last week? I looked over at Anubis for an explanation, and found one in his still eyes.

"I wasn't out for a few hours, was I?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You lied to me. I was out for a week."

"Look, Nina, now's really not the time…" Anubis, who realized he was backed into a corner literally and metaphorically, pleaded. "Can't we just talk about this later when we're not in public?"

"No, no. I think now is a perfectly good time," I suggested anger rising within me. Here I'd thought that Anubis was perfect, despite me not loving him, yet it seems he's just another lying man.

But if I was annoyed, it was nothing compared to what Fabian felt. All the rage of our horrible situation had been bubbling inside him, but this caused it to burst. With a swing hard enough to break a wall, Fabian's knuckles cracked against Anubis' jaw.


	11. Chapter 11 House of Explosions

There is a little tribute in this chapter to a family friend whose funeral I attended today. He was the most generous man I ever met, and the kind who could tell Raul Castro that the Church deserved better and have the man laugh. (Before agreeing.) The world is a bit darker without him in it.

* * *

Chapter 11

House of Explosions

In less than a second Anubis had jumped over the booth and knuckled punched an already hurting Fabian. (God heads are hard.) Screams came from nearby tables as the patrons of courage attempted to break up the fight. It didn't matter though that a pile of people were ripping the two apart, the anger bubbling inside the men was enough to tear through and blockade.

"First you ruin my girlfriend's life and then you marry her," Fabian growled while ducking under Anubis' swigging arm to hit the god on the back of the head with an elbow. "Do you think she's going to just love you someday because she won't. She'll only grow to hate you; if she doesn't already."

Where Fabian looked already exhausted (he's not the bar brawl type), Anubis looked like a boxer just warming up. With each bungling stride Fabian made, Anubis only shifted his weight to be once again have the upper hand. It didn't matter that Fabian had all the reason to be fighting, Anubis had the skill of millennia. "You think you could have made her happy either?" Anubis spit back (literally). "Have you met Nina? She shines brighter than the sun and neither you nor me can ever hold her down as she was."

"So you made her like you because you're so much better?" Fabian snarled as Eddie rammed against him in an attempt to break the feud apart. Eddie's actions were futile, however, when Fabian sidestepped sending the boy hurling himself against a wall. Patricia's desperate look wiped away my sense of helplessness when I realized they were destroying the place and someone was going to get seriously hurt.

"PLEASE STOP!" I cried stepping towards them unafraid for my immortal health. "He's just trying to help Fabian, please stop," I pleaded my voice cracking in desperation. They didn't seem to hear me though, because the swings verbal and physical kept flying.

"Of course being like me is better!" Anubis responded. "She was always a goddess, always so smart and beautiful. All she needed was a little push and now she's infinite. She's all anyone could ever want."

"She wanted me!" A furious Fabian howled as he dashed to jump on top of Anubis. On gut instinct, I stepped in front of him and flew my hounds out with a furious cry.

"STOP!"

The wooded furniture swirled into a tornado of stakes and flew at the terror ridden patrons. A young girl, no older than 5 stood in terror when a old man pushed her out of the way of an oncoming splinter. The pair along with everyone else ducked out of the café just in time, but Fabian wasn't as lucky.

He sat slumped against the wall a table flipped over on his legs. Screaming I dashed over to his side and recognized only the slightest heartbeat. "Oh my God what have I done? Somebody help!" Panic invaded each cell in my body as I recognized the awkward position of Fabian's neck as dangerous. "Anubis," where was he? He was a god he had to be able to help!

I felt the god creep by my side and lean next to me, "There's nothing either of us can go Nina. We're death gods, not life," there was something in his tone that told me this wasn't the first time he felt useless. "Somebody's already called the paramedics, they'll be here soon."

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!" I cried back at him. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"Nina. Nina look at me," Anubis demanded grabbing my shaking face in his hands so our eyes met. "He'll be okay. You can feel it right in your heart. You'd know if he was dying. We can feel it."

Anubis was right. If I looked hard enough I could see Fabian's life force beating away barely damaged by the injuries. He'd be fine. He had to be fine. "What did I do?" I asked choking on a sob. "How did I do this?"

"Shh," Anubis told me pulling my head into his chest. "Don't worry about it now. It's over and everything will be okay."

An ambulance quickly arrived and, to my great relief, Fabian was the only one injured. The EMTS told me hastily that his collar bone was most likely broken, and he definitely had a concussion, but that besides that he seemed okay, before they set off towards the hospital. I wanted to go with him, but I was forced to stay behind and figure out what to tell the police.

"Are you friends with that young man in the ambulance?" the elderly man from before asked me with a tap on the shoulder. I nodded, afraid that speaking would result in another bout of tears, and he continued. "My name is Frank. I was here with my granddaughter Michaela when the fight broke out." Was this old man so disgruntled that he was going to take his anger out on me when it wasn't my fault? "I know that young man started it by hitting your other friend and I'm guessing you're the cause."

"Yeah… he's my ex and he just found out that I'm, that I'm married," it was the truth, yet it didn't even begin to cover the situation. "My husband and I got in a fight and Fabian jumped to my defense…"

"To be honest, I don't really care what happened," Frank told me shortly with a wave of the hand. "The young man, Fabian you said, did something stupid, but I have a blank check here that I want you to use to pay for all expenses. Something tells me you kids can get all the help you need."

Shock gripped me when the man handed me a blank check just as he said he would. "How do you know I won't just take this and steal a million dollars from you?"

Frank only laughed, "I guess you just have a trusting face, honey. Besides, I like to believe in the good of people. If you were to steal money from me it would probably be to help yourself and your husband survive, not to pay for a lavish honeymoon. I have more money than I need and God only supplied it so I could share it. Good luck. I'll be praying for you."

As the man walked away I realized something. Maybe God with a capital G doesn't exist, but He doesn't half to. People do a lot of evil in his name, but sometimes, sometimes they do true good.


	12. Chapter 12 House of Explanations

I'M ALIVE! I KNOW I KNOW SETTLE DOWN STOP CHEERING! Ha ha sorry for the unexpected wait. My play opens a week from yesterday and I'm nuts! On the bright side for you that means a week from Sunday I'm done and have 2 weeks until I need to study for finals. In those two weeks I can be completely yours!

* * *

Chapter 12

House of Explanations

"I'm being directed to you whenever I ask what started this brawl," the voice of the officer sparked an old memory as I realized he was the same man I met almost two years ago when Katarina Fish "held me hostage" in front of a restaurant.

I hadn't thought of Kat in ages; I really should give her a call.

"We meet again, Miss Martin," the agent told me with a sharp smile. "You just seem like a magnet for trouble. "First Kat now this. Care to explain what happened?"

"It's Mrs. now," Anubis who'd walked over and slid his arm tight behind my arching back. "Anubis Mort, Nina's husband. This is all my fault, sir. I said a few things I shouldn't to Nina and when Fabian came to her defense things got a bit… out of control."

The agent scowled at Anubis, but on a gut instinct I spoke, "We're sorry we caused you trouble, sir. We'll pay for any damages insurance doesn't cover, but you should leave now."

Without another word the young officer nodded and walked away. Anubis flashed me an "I'm so sorry" glace, but I ignored him instead setting off towards Eddie and Patricia.

"You okay?" It kind of feels nice knowing that despite not having to protect me anymore Eddie still wants to. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not really sure," I told him slumping to the ground in dismay. How had my life gotten so insane so quickly? "I need to ask Anubis how I did, well you know, but I don't really feel like talking to him. I mean he lied about how long I was unconscious, so how can I believe that whatever explanation he gives will be true?"

"You can't know that it is," an every sympathetic Patricia responded. "But Nina you're married and it's too late to back out now. You're going to have to find some faith in him and you can't do that without communication."

"You sound like Sarah," I mumbled under my breath thinking of my old friend's advice. "I need to go, and you should get back to Alice. Call me when Fabian wakes up, okay, because they're not going to let me in to see him until then."

"Of course," Eddie promised. "But do you have cell receptions, you know, in the Du'at?"

I hadn't really thought much about that…slight complication, but I'd just have to make it work. "I'll be back soon, okay. I'm not leaving again," I promised, but as I opened the veil to the Du'at to wander home I felt like I was lying. Sure, I wasn't leaving again, but maybe I never really came home.

Anubis found me in our room about an hour after I'd returned to the Du'at. If I'd been him that would have been the first place I looked, but he was either very stupid or was giving me some time to calm down.

Knowing him, it was the latter.

I sat on the covers with my eyes shut, but the thoughts flying through my mind were so cumbersome that Anubis knew I couldn't possibly be asleep. Somehow, with just a flick of my hands I'd flown random items around almost killing Fabian. I'd been so stupid thinking that with this whole goddess thing the only 'power' I'd get would be life! And now… because I didn't think… Fabian was in the hospital unconscious.

"Are you mad because I lied about you being out for a week, or because I didn't tell you there would be other side effects?" my husband asked with a sigh. I didn't know the answer, so I kept my mouth shut focusing on his words instead of the thoughts raging in my mind. "I lied about being out for a while because I didn't want you to worry. You woke up; that's what matters. You're already so stressed I didn't want to make it worse."

"I understand why you lied," I sharply replied. "But I thought you were different than that. I thought you valued me enough as a person to know that I deserved the truth no matter what."

"I just wanted to protect you," he pleaded weakly and he knew it. "I'm sorry. Really Nina, I am. You did deserve the truth and you don't need me to protect you. You've had protectors your entire life and it's made no difference. You're always the one to save yourself."

Oddly enough, Anubis' assurance that I didn't need a protector reminded me that I did. Eddie saved me from Senkarah my Sophomore year and again from Anet my senior. Fabian and Eddie saved me from the Alexandrian library last year, and Anubis is the one who saved me from the Hell of the Du'at. I'd saved Eddie from the dead and the world from destruction, but when it came to protecting myself, to saving myself… I always came up short.

I'm strong for others and weak for myself.

"It's okay," I finally told him with an exhausted breath. "I get your reasoning, but no more lies, okay. Let me decide what's best for me."

"Deal," a relived Anubis vowed. "And in keeping of that deal I'll tell you exactly what happened back at that diner." Sitting up quickly I pulled my knees tight to my chest ready to listen. "Did you notice that only certain things moved. Wooden things, food- nothing living. " Oh. " When I locked your Ka in your body I made you immortal, but when I married you I made you a goddess. All the powers you had as the Chosen One came back in a heightened form. You have a control over dead things. When your emotions are heightened it will just happened, it did to me at first, but we can work through it. Now that you know about it you'll already be able to control it better. It's just a matter of time. I can help you, if you want, but you're strong enough to be able to do it with ease. What took me 2000 years I'm sure you'll have done in a week. Like I told Fabian, you're a natural born goddess."

Sure, it might have been flattery to get him out of the doghouse, but there was a sincerity in his voice that warmed my heart. It seemed that despite the day's mishaps there was some good on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13 House of Courtship

Dear Ninubis shippers, here you go. Dear Fabina shippers, give it two chapters. Everyone it seems this fic is wrapping up. Probably three chapters left oh and the epilogue… ha ha I'm looking forward to your reactions to that. Then of course there is still one more fic to go… YIKES!

* * *

Chapter 13

House of Courtship

"Fabian's home and safe," Anubis, who popped next to me from nowhere, told me with a smile as I left my ex-boyfriend's house where he'd been left in the safe hands of his parents (who weren't thrilled to find out we were no longer dating as I was married.) "So I'm going to do this right."

"Do what right?" this boisterous tone was new on Anubis, and I wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"We were friends before I married you, but now I'm going to court you properly." I admit it, I laughed in his face, but come on, Anubis just said he wanted to court me. Court me like it was still 1815 not 2015. "Why are you laughing?" a self conscious Anubis quickly asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you're just," I told him spewing each word out between a choking laugh. "It's just the way you said that. I mean I've never been courted before." The ancient god obviously didn't understand my amusement, so I just grabbed his arm with a shake of my head. "What did you have in mind?"

"Okay, open your eyes," Anubis sounded thrilled, so I was excited when my eyelids fluttered open.

Maybe it makes me a freak, but I am a freak, and I couldn't help but fall to the ground in laughter. Anubis looked panicked, but I was crying and laughing so hard it took me a while to get my words to go from, "oesn en rel coke" to, "Courtship doesn't actually mean you take someone to court!"

"But, I thought you brought your bride to a court house," a completely perplexed Anubis defended. "There was a song about it."

I didn't know what song he was talking about, but I shook my head with sputtering laughter, "You take someone to court to marry them, Anubis. We're already married, so no, we don't go to court. Maybe you should let me plan the next date."

"No!" he cried face red with blush. "I'm not done. Maybe I got the next part right!"

Something told me he hadn't, but I trusted him enough to let the blindfold go back on as we traveled through the Du'at to our secondary location. Once again I could feel the gentle breeze that picked up when you left the Du'at (how I missed that breeze while dead) and knew we'd reached our destination.

"Before you take the blindfold off, what do you feel?" This was a common thing for Anubis to ask of me because apparently the best way for me to control my abilities was for me to feel the world around me with them and not my human senses.

With a deep breath I sent out my new sense and formed a picture of the world I couldn't see. "There's love. True, unadulterated love, but there's also sadness. And there is a sense of hope. Misplaced hope, I think, but hope none the less."

I must have done well because when Anubis lifted the blindfold from my eyes a beaming smile covered his face. "Turn around," I heard him whisper. Doing as he commanded I turned and saw rows of stones lining the ground. Head stones.

Anubis had brought me to a graveyard, and here I'd felt hope.

The sadness was easy to explain, but the hope and the love I'd never have associated it with death. Yet wasn't that when it was truly shown? How many people didn't let others know how much they were loved until it was too late, and how many of those people didn't hope for a better life after death? I couldn't help but wonder if I'd weighed any of these soul's hearts. It was unlikely; Osiris did most alone, but still a possibility. Instead of terrifying me the thought brought me comfort. I'd never seen Ammut ever devour someone, so if I had weighed their hearts then I'd sent them off to what Anubis told me was a better life.

Even now that I was a goddess, I hadn't gone into the Afterlife. I could have easily gone and seen my parents, my grandparents, Sarah and everyone else I've lost, but something prevented me from going. I knew, rationally, that I would never die and go there, but there was still a nagging hope that someday I would and if I did I'd want whatever was on the other side to be a surprise.

"Earth to Nina," Anubis, who'd gone and set up a picnic blanket, called. "I brought some food." Once again I was laughing. Only my husband would plan a picnic date in a cemetery.

"I'll never understand you," a flustered Anubis noted while I nibbled on my Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. "What is it that I do to bring you such a mixture of humor and pain?"

He didn't mean them to be, but the words were cutting. Once again Anubis was accidentally reminding me that in our relationship there was only one committed. How could I explain to Anubis my feelings for him. I did love him, 100%, just not in the same way he loved me… but maybe someday I could. If he kept planning little dates like this, maybe I could.

I didn't realize he actually wanted an answer, until Anubis waved his hand and muttered that it didn't matter. "You act human," I finally assured him. "And that's what humans do. They love, they fight, they laugh and they live."

"You're the one who makes me human," said Anubis, who had a childish grin on his face. "Look at us, we're a mess. Two non-humans clinging to humanity."

"Humanity isn't the state of your heart beating," I told him lying flat to look up on the glittering winter sun. "It's a state of mind. We're more human than many humans I've met."

"I feel human or at least I think I do," Anubis' voice reminded me of a wary child. "I never used to, but since we met I have. I feel like people do and I want what men want." A blush crept up our faces as we realized what he'd said. "I'm sorry Nina. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did," I told him pulling my face next to his and breathing in his sweet smell. "You don't have to lie anymore Anubis, I know, but I just can't. Not yet. Maybe in a few years when Fabian… when Fabian's married, but I still love him."

"I know," Anubis told me with a soft kiss on my forehead. "But you love me to and maybe someday, when Fabian's moved on, that will be enough."

For both our sakes I hoped it was.


	14. Chapter 14 House of Enemies

I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.

* * *

Chapter 14

House of Enemies

When I awoke the next morning there was a note on Anubis' pillow. **Actually have to do some work today. I'll catch up with you later. Love, Anubis **Glad to find some time to myself, I slunk back under the covers to enjoy a day of piece and quite.

"He says he loves you, but obviously not enough." I didn't need to open my eyes to recognize the voice that spread chills up my spine. Raet was here, in my room, while I was alone.

"You can't hurt me anymore," I told her threw gritted teeth. (Though who I was reminding of this fact I'm not sure.) "So get out."

"I'm not here to hurt anybody," the goddess told me with a grin so fake it belonged on a model. "I'm actually here to help you… as reparation for my sins."

"I don't need your help. I have everything I could ever want," I told her coldly.

"You want humanity and you want Fabian. I know how to get you both."

The snooty goddess' words anchored me to the floor and caught my attention. There was no way she could be telling the truth. If there was a way to make me human again Anubis would have told me.

"Not if it meant losing you," Raet (who I'd forgotten could read minds) informed me as she sat by the foot of the bed. "You'd then have a choice of who you wanted to be with and you wouldn't choose him. Anubis is no fool; he knows you love Fabian more than him."

"I know you're lying," I told her with a false sense of calm. "Now leave before I kick you out myself."

With a sickening smile, Raet spoke again, "You say I'm lying yet you believe me because you know I wouldn't lie. Not about this."

"Even if what you are saying is true, which obviously it isn't, why would you tell me? You hate me, remember?" There had to be some ulterior motive here, besides angering me of course.

"I like causing trouble, and this will cause lots of trouble," So now Raet wasn't even trying to lie? Good. "But in addition I like you powerless and human. You want to be human I want you to be human so me telling you that in the mortal world your Ka could be released and you'd go back to being human is advantageous to us both. I don't expect you to believe me Nina, but I do expect you to ask your ever trustworthy husband about what I said."

In a typical melodramatic fashion Raet disappeared without another word leaving me and my dangerous thoughts churning through my head. I wanted to believe she was lying to break Anubis and me apart, but I knew in my gut that she was telling me the truth. Why though? Why had Anubis not told me?

I got my answer on his face when he returned later. Anubis loved me and if I was human he'd have to let me go.

"If I ask you a question do you promise to tell the truth?" I asked him dipping my droopy fries into some ketchup.

"Of course, what's up?" he asked grabbing my hand in reassurance. Pulling it from his grasp I spoke without confrontation. I needed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Did you know that in the mortal world my Ka could be released and I'd be human again?"

I didn't expect Anubis not to stop in his tracks with a culpable look on his face, but I'd hoped he wouldn't. "The idea crossed my mind, but…"

"BUT?" I cried fury rising from deep within me where it had been growing for a year. "BUT? DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT YOU SHOULD MENTION IT TO ME?"

"Nina it's too dangerous!" he rebuked unsuccessfully trying to keep his resonating voice even. "Turning you into a goddess almost killed you. If I made your mortal you'd almost certainly die!"

"Yet you didn't think you should give me a choice!" I understood him wanting to protect me, but this was my life (or second life) and I should be the one making informed decisions. "I'd rather die trying to have my old life back then live this new one."

That was it. For the past few days I'd been trying to convince myself that I could be happy as Anubis' wife and a goddess, but it was all a lie. I didn't want this life! I wanted my old life where I could be with the guy I loved and see my friends and grow old and be human. I never wanted immortality; I only wanted to stop others from getting it.

How many people had I stopped from achieving my own state? Rufus, Victor, Senkara- they all wanted to be gods and I'd stopped them because this just wasn't natural. Those born a human should stay a human because becoming a god… it's not right and your heart knows it.

"I couldn't sit back and watch you die," Anubis' voice held a tone of pleading when it cracked under the pressure of his words. "And I knew you'd choose to go back because that's choosing Fabian over me and you'll always choose Fabian over me."

"That fact is just truistic!" My voice had broken up into a startled laughter because I didn't know what else to do. "You knew that coming in. I love Fabian and nothing can keep me from loving him in my heart; even if it can keep me from loving him in my actions."

"I won't do it," Anubis told me teetering in the doorway. "I won't be responsible for killing you. And let it be known that any god who helps you in your suicidal quest will face Apophis before they can say 'oops'."

"WHY SHOULD YOU GET A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?" I cried at the god as he left me alone with my furious anger.

"Because you're too young to look past the next 50 years and see that a life with me is better than a death for Fabian," Anubis growled before slamming, and yes, locking the door behind him.

There was nothing left for me to do but scream.


	15. Chapter 15 House of True Love

Sorry for the wait, but my show began last night and now I'm sooooo busy. Oh and Fabina shippers… here you go!

* * *

Chapter 15

House of Love

I was going to kill Anubis. I didn't care that he was immortal and physically impossible to kill; I would find a way. He called me a child? Who locked the other in a freaking room! When I found my way out of here, or in a century when he finally thought I had cooled down enough to leave, that god of the dead was dead.

My foot smashed against the door, but the bolt held. (My ankle on the other hand didn't.) "ANUBIS YOU GET BACK HERE!" I bellowed. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"Need a hand?"

Of course, Raet would show up to reap the benefit of my pain. "You little b.."

"Don't blame me," she reminded backing up with hands in a clear surrender. "I'm not the one who lied, but I am the one who unlocked your door, so you're welcome."

"Thank you," I grumbled. "Now if you excuse me I have a husband to kill."

"I wouldn't advise that," the goddess warned stepping in front of the open door to block my path. "You go after Anubis he's just going to lock you up again. I'd suggest running and enjoying your last bit of freedom for well… the next century."

Raet was right. Anubis was going to find me and lock me back up in my tower as soon as he found out I'd escaped. At least if he wanted to kidnap me he could find me with the one I truly loved and be reminded that it was not him.

* * *

"I'm glad I caught you," I told Fabian with a brilliant smile as we exited the hospital.

"Hey," he told me sadly. They'd bandaged his bruises and luckily he was okay, but something was bothering him. (Probably the reality that we couldn't be together.) "I was just heading over to Eddie's. Want to come?"

"How about we go somewhere just the two of us." The next time Anubis let me go would probably be long after Fabian died. I'd miss Eddie and Patricia, but if I only had a few hours left I wanted to spend them with Fabian.

"Nina, what's wrong?" he asked picking up the intensely regretful vibrato in my voice.

Looking into the deep brown eyes of the only one I will ever love, I couldn't block the pain with anger anymore. Doubling over I fell sobbing into his embrace where I just needed to be held one more time. Between the choking sobs, I managed to get out a semi-coherent explanation of my disastrous situation. Throughout the whole ordeal Fabian just held me in his strong arms outside a lonely British hospital.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear once I'd finally finished. "It's okay. Come on, I have just the fix."

I couldn't possibly imagine how Fabian, of all people, could have something that would fix this horrible ordeal. I was going to lose my freedom, but most of all I was going to lose him.

Fabian covered my eyes with a blindfold despite my teary eyes obscuring my vision enough without it. Finally, after a short and silent drive I felt my body being led into a windy location. "Open your eyes," he whispered gently. Lifting the cover from my eyes I felt all my breath leave me. We stood in the sunny quad of Fabian's University, but it was the tree that stood in front of me that stole my heart.

The tree, despite the frigid temperatures was still clinging onto a few green leaves and the white trunk had an inscription on it. Bending closer to read the words, my heart burned warmly.

**For Nina, forever MY Chosen One**

The little message written months ago by a distraught Fabian had fled from my mind, but the words now held so much more meaning. This was Fabian's reminder that Anubis made me what I am, but that I am wholly and undeniably Fabian's.

It was stupid, it was reckless, it would get us both in serious trouble, but neither Fabian nor I cared. We'd never see each other again anyway, so it was best to make full use of this moment.

So we did. All our other kisses had been soft, and gentle, like Fabian, but now there was a breathless rush. We had no time and we wanted, no we needed to have each other 100% for this last little bit of time.

But the time was too little, because from behind Fabian came a fearsome young man and he'd seen the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16 House of Adultery

Sorry that the chapters are getting so short but I don't have much left to say. This fic will apparently have 17 chapters and an epilogue then on to the final installment!

* * *

Chapter 16

House of Adultery

"Look, Anubis this isn't as bad as it looks..." I began as panic for Fabian rose within me. What had I done? I'd probably just gotten him killed and over what? A single kiss? When had I gone so insane?

"No," Fabian sternly replied stepping in front of me. "It's exactly as bad as it looks. What you see here is an abusive and controlling husband who found two people who love each other kissing."

"Abusive?" Anubis cried his eyes flashing red in anger. "I didn't lock her up to control her! I just wanted to give her some time to realize that her death isn't worth loving any boy! And if you really did love Nina you'd agree that I know what's best for her."

"But it's not up to you to decide what's best for me!" I cried in anger feeling the brush of my new found power ready to explode. "I should be able to decide what is and what isn't worth risking my life for."

"You're right," Anubis decided much to my shock. "It is up to you to decide what to risk your life for, but it's not up to you to decide what to risk his life over!"

"Nina didn't force me to kiss her," Fabian growled. "I wanted this as much as she did."

"Nina is being erratic and not thinking things through. Did you never think that if Raet, of all beings, wanted you free then it was probably best for you to stay put! I knew you'd do something like this in your anger and I wanted to protect him for you!"

The blood dripped from my face as I realized the rational in his voice. I'd been so caught up in my anger with Anubis lying to me that it never crossed my mind that I'd just kissed Fabian.

I just committed adultery.

And the gods couldn't punish me.

"Now maybe you should go and chill out before we have another disaster," Anubis suggested as if I was a child who needed a time out.

"I'm not leaving so you can just go and kill Fabian," I firmly told my husband stepping in front of the boy I'd always love. "You hurt him you're going to have to go through me first."

"DO YOU NEVER LISTEN!" Anubis had always remained so calm, despite my raging temper, that to hear him scream set me off guard. Realizing that that was his intention, I waited for him to continue. "I don't want to hurt Anubis. I wanted to protect him so I can protect you! But I need you to go home so I can talk to him alone. We can discuss this later when we've both had some time to think."

Anubis might have been acting a bit horrible the past hour or so, but I still trusted his love for me enough to know he wouldn't hurt Fabian. Anubis probably would even protect the guy if some other bored god came to punish him.

"You should go," a clearly guilted Fabian decided. "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

There was no use pretending anymore, so when I ripped open the door to the Du'at as both boys I loved advised, I spoke clearly despite the pain it would cause Anubis. "I love you Fabian. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

The first hour was wretched, the second miserable, and the third unbearable. Still, after five hours I knew Anubis probably wasn't coming back anytime soon and I crawled into bed my heart pounding. What had they talked about? Was Fabian really still okay? Had Anubis decided to lock me up forever anyway? Had Fabian consented to it? A million questions swirled inside my head bringing on an exhaustion only heightened by Anubis' silent return and crawl into the other side of the bed.

"Anubis I'm really sorry about kissing Fabian…"

"No Nina, you're not," he told me without unkindness. "You're just sorry I found out and got hurt. Now please. Just go to sleep."

Anubis was right of course, so I had nothing else to say before the lids on my eyes closed and I fell into a deep, but tortured, slumber.


	17. Chapter 17 House of Love

It's scary short, but if I lengthen it any more I'll be committed for my sobbing.

* * *

Chapter 17

House of Love

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was that I lay on a couch, not Anubis and my bed.

The second thing I noticed was Fabian gently rubbing my palm.

The third thing I noticed was my heartbeat.

"You're awake," Fabian told me with a gentle smile.

"I'm alive," I countered unable to believe my own words. How, how could my heart possibly be beating unless…

"There is a letter here for you, from Anubis. I'll leave so you can read it in private," Fabian told me before going to get up, but I grabbed his leg.

"Please, don't leave."

"I'll never leave you Nina," Fabian promised getting down on his knees so our eyes met, "But this, this letter, it's your closure to one life before you can begin another, with me. Let me be your new life not your old."

Fabian had to be right. Whatever this letter contained it was an ending, and Anubis deserved my full and undivided attention.

**Dearest Nina,**

** A brave man would wait and tell you this in person, but I am neither brave nor a man.**

** You were right. It's up to you to decide what is, no, who is and isn't worth your life. Fabian is. I knew, when I saw the way you spoke to me that you were stronger than the strongest god, and I knew you'd survive the transition back to humanity.**

** And if you're reading this then I was right. **

** I love you Nina, and I will love you long after your death. They say, however, that to love is to put the other person first. This is me putting you first, by giving you away. **

** Our time together was both long, and short, but it was filled with the best moments of my existence. Know that if you ever, ever want to come back to me- as an ancient human or a eternal goddess, I would take you in a heartbeat.**

** Yet, I know you're not coming back, and that's good. You deserve a real life, with Fabian, and you deserve to be human. You once told me humanity wasn't a state of being, but without a heartbeat comes eternity and that's enough to strip anyone of their humanity. I couldn't just let that happen to you.**

** I've already had our divorce annulled. It wasn't right of me to ever suggest it, but at the same time, I'm glad I did for now you get all you want. **

** Please accept the life I'm giving you, and know that I will love you for eternity. Goodbye Nina, and good luck.**


	18. Epilogue House of Reunion

Epilogue

House of Reunion

"NINA!"

From the strength behind Amber's hug you'd have thought it had been a century, not a year since our last meeting. Still, I went to return the embrace when she backed away. "Oh my God you're huge!"

"Thanks Amber," Fabian chastised gently. "I don't think she realized."

"But, you're like… are you… NINA MARTIN ARE YOU PREGANT?"

"Shhhhh," Fabian and I responded quickly wrapping our hands around her mouth. "Nobody knows."

"Why?" she whispered about as well as she always had. (Which is to say poorly.) "When I had Sage the whole world knew the same time as Josh."

"Where is he anyway," Fabia asked trying to change the subject, but the blonde designer wasn't fooled.

"Look, Amber. I haven't told anyone because I don't know how to tell Patricia and Eddie."

Worry crowded Amber's face as she realized what I meant. "You're pregnant, and Patricia's pregnant. It's happening again, isn't it?"

"We can't be sure," a worried Fabian told her with a nod. "But that does seem to be the case. "But with both Eve and Colton due on July 7th we can only assume that's the case."

"But babies are never born on their due date so it's not a definite," Amber told me with a weak smile. I wish I could believe her, but I knew that Eve was going to be the Chosen One. Just like me, just like my mom, and just like Sarah.

"You should of just told us," Eddie, who apparently had been standing right in the common room, said out of nowhere. "I'm not mad."

"You should be," I told him. We'd agreed long ago that it was perfectly safe for Eddie and Patricia to have kids because Fabian and I wouldn't. Now, one stupid little defect was going to ruin many lives."

"If there is one thing we should have learned in our time," Eddie began coming over and giving me a tight hug. "It's that we can't outrun destiny. We'll figure it out. If they are born at the same time, we'll know what they are. We won't be like our parents who couldn't, or wouldn't, give us help. We'll raise them to be able to handle it, and when something happens we'll help them through it."

"Eddie's right," an equally pregnant Patricia told me waddling into the room. "We'll raise them right."

"God I love you guys," I told them with a brilliant smile and shiny tears. (What? Isn't a pregnant women allowed to be hormonal?)

**Welcome Anubis residents.**

The sign probably was supposed to read, but someone had crossed everything out so it read Sibuna and not Anubis. Laughing silently I greeted my old housemates and their new husbands (who really didn't have a clue what Sibuna was.)

"Sorry I'm late!" Joy cried dashing into the room soaking wet. "The babysitter got caught in the rain. It's like a hurricane out there."As if to prove her point, a thundering crack sliced the air. For only a little past noon it was insanely dark. Almost as if the sun was on strike.

"I hope it's better later tonight because I'm not driving in this weather," Alfie's wife, Nora, firmly stated and I had to agree. You couldn't see a foot in front of you never mind an oncoming car.

"Hang on," Eddie, whose back pocket had been buzzing, told us stepping to the side. "Damn it," he muttered upon hanging up. "That was my dad. He said there's a tree blocking the road. We're not getting out of here tonight."

Only Joy, who instantly worried about her twins, seemed to be bothered by the news we'd have to spend one more night in this house. "That's why I don't ever leave Alice with babysitters," Patricia told her old friend with a shrug. As if to prove her mother's point, the little brunette came dashing into the room and hugged my leg.

"Aunty Nina!" she squealed. "Look at how big I've gotten!"

"You have gotten so big!" I told her with a brilliant smile. If Eve was anything like Alice maybe I could get through this. "What are you ten now?"Alice giggled before holding up six fingers to correct my 'mistake'.

"This place is so empty without Victor," Fabian noted. "He'd never have let us stand in the hallway like this."

"Let's be honest," Eddie told him with a roll of the eyes. "If Victor hadn't left we wouldn't be allowed to hold a 5 year reunion here."

With a choir of agreement we finally moved into the common room where we'd spent so much of a time. A sense of nostalgia waved over me as I thought of the years I spent at this school. Plotting, scheming, failing, laughing, smiling, and generally living. This was the first home I ever really had, and these people around me…they were my family.

"Nina, why are you crying," Alfie asked nervously. "When I said you looked fat I was just kidding, you know that? I mean obviously you're just pregnant."

"It's nothing," I told him wiping away the tear. "Just my hormones, you know."

"Well I have the same hormones and you don't see my crying," Patricia teased.

"And on that note," Eddie told us with a grin. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hate to inform you, but it's 10 o'clock and you have five minutes until I want to hear a pin drop!"

"You're kidding, right?" Jerome questioned, but I knew exactly what my old friend was up to.

"Actually I agree," I told him with a smile. "I think that those of you who didn't have to deal with our stringent curfew should feel our pain!"

There was much grumbling from all those who didn't understand the magic of this house, but eventually we got them settled and left the Sibuna gang to sneak up into our attic one last time.

"Now this just isn't right," Amber finally decided with a sneeze. "No footprints, no screaming, this isn't the Anubis attic I knew!"

"That's because it's not the house that made it special," Fabian told her gently. "It was us. And not just Nina and Eddie. All of us who walked these corridors. We solved riddles and challenged the norm in a way most people never will. Despite the insanity… we were lucky."

We were, in a way, weren't we? I'd spent the last 8 months dreading Eve's life, but every good thing that happened to me, Fabian included, stemmed from me being the Chosen One. It was a gift, and one I would be happy to help my daughter keep. I'd help her so she got all the good, but none of the bad. I was just goint to say as much, when a shooting pain spread through my body. In unison Patricia and I bellowed in agony causing the others to come dashing up.

"They're coming," I whispered softly before another contraction hit, hard.

"You'll be fine," a nervous Fabian told me with a squeeze of my hand. "Both of you."

I'll spare you the gruesome details that are childbirth, because that's not what matters. The key reason I'm even telling you any of this is because you need to know what happened after Eve and Colton were crying in their fathers arms.

"She's gorgeous," Fabian whispered leaning down to hand Eve to me, when suddenly she wasn't in Fabian's arms, but the arms of another, less friendly face.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Raet, who held Colton too, whispered before tossing the protective fathers against a wall with a flick of her hand. "Hello dearies, remember me?"

"GIVE THEM BACK!" I screamed attempting to stand despite my condition. A burning desire to protect a child I'd never met filled me because this was my child, my daughter, my Eve. "Give them back our I swear."

"Or you'll do what?" Raet responded with a laugh? "You're not a goddess anymore; I made sure of that. You're powerless and by the time their patrons get here I'll be long gone. Goodbye Nina, Eddie, and know that this is your fault. You thought you'd beat me, but it seems I win after all, don't I?"

20 pairs of hands reached for the infants, but Raet was gone. Agony worse than all the pain I'd ever felt, overcame me as the horrible truth set in.

Eve was gone.

"Nina… I'm so sorry."

It had been four years, but I'd recognize that voice long into my death.

"I came as soon as I realized you'd gone into labor…I thought Raet might try something like this."

"Get them back," I screamed clawing at the god's arms. "Get her back!"

"I can't." Who was Anubis to be upset? It was my daughter who'd just disappeared into nowhere! "I don't know where she went. But they are the Chosen One and Osirian. Eventually something will spark Eve and they'll find each other and then I'll find them. I'll bring her back to you Nina. I promise."

"We'll all look," Amber, who'd so far stood shell shocked as the rest of us. "We'll find them. We'll find them."

I wanted to believe them, but Raet wanted to punish us and they probably weren't even still alive. I'd never get to hold my daughter, but I could find Raet and I'd find a way to kill that immortal bitch if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

Let's be honest, I'm not sorry. When I came up with this plan a few months ago i felt a bit of guilt but now... now you'll have to read the final installment. (Want to hear a secret, it has a new POV!) Ha ha I'll probably have chapter 1 up tomorrow! You're welcome!


End file.
